A Totally Normal Slumber Party!
by Purfessorkitty
Summary: The psychotic girls from Hetalia, Mad Father, Misao, Ib, and the Witch's House all decided to have a sleepover! Who knows how it'll turn out! Rated T for slight language, etc, etc. NOTICE: This was NOT meant to offend ANYONE! I'm terribly sorry if you're offended! ;m; This is also completely random. C: Enjoy!


**A Totally Normal Slumber Party!**

**A/N: Something horrifying that came to mind. **

**LET'S JUST TAKE ALL THE PSYCHOS FROM RPG/ANIME/IDFK GAMES, **

**AND MAKE THEM ALL HAVE A SLEEPOVER.**

**Patrick is best genius. **

**Aki - Misao**

**Mary - Ib**

**Aya - Mad Father**

**Belarus - Hetalia (Not a game. ._.) **

**Ellen/Viola - The Witch's House**

**NOTICE: This was not meant to offend anybody. If you're offended, I'm terribly sorry. ;c; :ECITON**

* * *

The six girls sat in a circle on the floor.

"So, wait, why are we here again?" The youngest of the group asked. She wore a green dress, her blond hair falling down her back gently.

"I planned a special meet for us!" The orange haired one spoke proudly. "I hate meets!" The black haired one whined. The orange one pointed at her. "Stop whining, Aya!" Aya only slumped forward on the floor in boredom. "Ugh." She sighed.

"Why are we having a meet anyway? How did we even get here? AKI, WHAT DID YOU DO?" Ellen pointed at her sternly. Aki looked back. "I DIDN'T DO NOTHIN'."

"Liar!"

"I'm no liar!"

"You just lied about not being a liar!"

"Now _you're _the liar!"

"NEVER!"

Ellen lunged at her, holding a pillow in her hand.

"NYEH." The two rolled around on the floor. "I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE BY A CRAZY WOMAN WIELDING A BED UTENSIL!" Aki cried.

"STOP IT!" The two stopped, looking back at the person who had shouted.

"Why do we need to have a meeting? This makes no sense! I just want to go back to my brother and ask him to marry- ah, I mean, to... buy me a new dress!" Belarus spoke scornfully.

"You need to learn how to _not _be a party pooper." Mary spoke, poking her side.

Belarus glared back at her. "Your face..." Mary began.

"IS GLORIOUS." She held each side of the Belorussian's face with her hands and dramatically looked into her eyes. Belarus swung her foot onto Mary's bare foot. "Owie!" She cried, tumbling backward while clutching her foot. "You murderer! You killed by toe!" She shouted.

Belarus ran out of the room, for some reason. Either to get something or to go and run away for the heck of it.

Viola sat silently on the floor. Staying absolutely still and quiet.

Aki slammed a pillow on the floor. "I HAVE THE GREATEST IDEA EVER SINCE THE HOLOCAUST." She announced.

Aya looked up at her. "That's offensive." She quoted. Aki threw the pillow at her. "HOLY MOTHER OF ALL RUSSIANS.. You're right."

"WHO SAID RUSSIANS?" Belarus asked as she poked her head out from the doorway. "Ooh! I did!" Aki announced proudly. Belarus knocked her fist into the top of Aki's head. "Ouchie!" Aki cried.

"You don't say Russians without there actually being a Russian." She spoke.

Aya raised her hand. "Is mayonnaise a Russian?" She asked as she held up a jar of mayonnaise. "YES! IT IS, YOU CLEVER GENIUS YOU!" Ellen cried joyfully as she tackled the black haired girl.

"Yay! I'm a clever genius!" Aya spoke pridefully. "Can I go show off my genius to the world?" She asked Aki.

"Why yes, Dear child!" She replied.

"YAY!" With that, Aya jumped into the chair of a nearby computer and began to look up God knows what.

"Any more questions, my dear children?" Aki spoke as she stood up among everyone else, as if acting like Jesus himself.

Mary raised her as as forcefully as possible, nearly ripping her arm out of its socket.

"YES, MARY-CHAN?"

"Can I go to the bathrooms?"

"THERE IS ONLY ONE BATHROOM, AND YES, YOU MAY."

Mary screeched with joy as she jumped up and ran out of the room flailing her arms around.

Ellen raised her hand as well. "Is there anymore mayonnaise?" She asked. "No, I think you ate it all. Aya, where did you even get that mayonnaise?"

"I got it for my birthday!" She replied happily, not looking away from the computer screen.

"Who gets mayonnaise for a birthday present?" Asked Viola. Ellen gripped the collar of her dress. "EVERYONE!" She screeched.

"What does _yaoi_ mean?"Aya asked as she whirled around in her chair.

"WHAT-OI?" Aki zoomed over to her side.

the other three girls gathered around the computer desk.

"Isn't that your brother?" Ellen asked Belarus. The Belorussian nodded slowly, narrowing her eyes in curiosity. "How did you even find this, Aya?" Aki asked.

"I looked up the word Hetalia, and there was a lot of it!" She spoke with a smile. "What's _he _doing in this?" Belarus asked.

"Who? That blond dude?" Mary asked as she reentered the room. "He resembles you, Mary. He's wearing green, he has blue eyes and blond hair..." Aki gasped. "HE'S YOUR LONG LOST COUSIN." She spoke as she held each of Mary's cheeks in her hands. "WOO! I always wanted a cousin!"

"Wait a minute, what are they doing?" Viola asked.

They turned back to the screen.

"Where the heck did their pants go?!" Ellen shouted.

Belarus glared. "I don't want to live on this planet anymore."

"OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS! Why are they doing that?!" Mary screeched, covering her eyes.

"Eww!"

Aki immediately closed the video. _"That. _Was horrifying." Ellen nodded. "I mean, look. My eyes are bleeding." She spoke as she pointed to her eyes, which actually _were _bleeding. The two yellow orbs fell from their sockets, onto the floor.

"AH!" Everyone cried, backing away. "ELLEN. WHAT THE FUNKY FRESH, MAN?!" Aki gasped. "Oh, that. That's normal!" The violet haired girl smiled as she leaned down to pick up her eyes.

Belarus took the computer monitor and threw it out of a nearby window.

"OH MY GO-" Someone screamed, immediately cut off.

Mary looked out the window. A purple haired man had been hit in the head by the computer. He was knocked out.

Mary grinned, recognizing the man. "YOU SUCK!" She shouted, galloping away giddily.

"That wasn't very nice." Viola inquired.

"ERMAHGERD. HE LOOKS LIKE ME!" Ellen cried as she looked at the man. "He has purple hair like mine!"

"That's the only thing you two have in common." Belarus noted.

Ellen lifted up the computer desk with her best strength. "NYEH." She threw it out the window, crossing her arms afterwards with a pout.

"MY LEG!" The man cried.

"See? Now you killed him." Belarus poked her. "OH NO. WHAT HAVE I DONE?" Ellen spasmed, throwing her arms around psychotically.

"Never mind, I don't care anymore." She spoke, sitting back down on the floor.

Aya sat beside her. "We look the same! Look, we both have a red bow in our hair." She smiled. Ellen let out an excited sound, throwing her arms in the air.

"YEY!" She hugged Aya, crushing her to death.

"Is that a dinosaur?" Mary asked as she looked out the window. "I WANNA SEE IT!" Aki cried, rushing to the window.

There was a black figure flying out in the distance. "Hello Mr. Dinosaur!" Mary shouted, leaning out of the window and waving her arms around.

The figure advanced towards them, revealing it to be...

A giant flying cat.

"Yo, Ellen! You in there, Woman?" It asked.

Mary and Aki stared, wide eyed. "Oh my gosh... It's a giant cat... MAYBE IT'S FRIENDLY!" Aki announced. "How does that even work?!" Mary asked.

"Whatchu talkin' 'bout?" The cat asked. Ellen rushed to the window. "Ohai Mr. Flabbergastin' Frookehloodens!" She spoke.

"I wasn't talkin' to you, Viola!" The cat responded. Everyone gasped, turning to look at Viola and Ellen. "You're Viola?!" Mary asked Ellen, poking her nose.

"Why YES. IT IS I. THE VIOLET VIOLA!" She announced proudly. "I'VE TRICKED ALL OF YOUR INNOCENT MINDS!"

"Actually, our minds aren't innocent anymore after seeing what Aya showed us." Aki spoke.

"Well, I'm sorry, Little Ms. Pretty Two Shoes!" Aya said as she crossed her arms.

"SHE'S VIOLA, BUT I'M VIOLA, ALSO, I'M ELLEN. Who is Ellen?!" Viola spoke as she stood next to Ellen. Everyone blinked, dumbfounded.

"OOH! Is this a riddle? I hate riddles!" Mary insulted.

She picked up the two of them with each of her hands. "YOU TWO SHALL GO TO NARNIA!" She screeched as she threw the two girls on the hovering cat.

The cat flew off into the distance, crashing into a floating blimp.

"MARY-CHAN, WTF? YOU KILLED THEM!" Aki shouted as she punched the blond's side.

"OH NOES! I'M SORRY YOU GUYS!" Her shouts were landing on deaf ears. "DARN IT."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Aya screamed. "NOT MY INTELLECTUAL DOUBLE!"

She sniffled, looking down. "At least they died in the most coolest way."

"We aren't dead!" A familiar voice cried.

"I CAN HEAR THEM TALKING TO ME FROM THE AFTERLIFE!" Mary screeched, looking into the darkness of the outside.

"We're over here." Ellen spoke.

The two were sitting on the roof.

"How do you even...?" Belarus looked up at them.

"We broke physics!" Viola announced happily.

"YEY! SCREW PHYSICS!" Mary shouted, throwing a nearby koala bear out the window. The bear magically transformed into a unicorn, riding off into the sunrise.

"The sun's rising! WOO!" Aya cried.

Mary smiled happily, flailing her arms around. "YAY!"

The girls watched the sun rise above the horizon.

That was the best sleepover they've ever had...

Even though they didn't sleep...

And they've ever had any other sleepovers...

It was still fabulous.

Poland then flew by, riding on a unicorn and wearing a pink tutu.

"HAPPY FABULOUS HANUKKAH, EVERYONE!" He called.

Even though it wasn't Hanukkah, he threw pink glitter at everyone, so it was OK.

**The End**

**P.S., Garry eventually woke up and ran away to Narnia, where he found Mr. Flabbergastin' Frookehloodens**

* * *

**A/N: Beautiful. **

**I might write more stories with these six girls. :P**


End file.
